dynastiofandomcom-20200214-history
Badges
Overview Badges are special images that appear below a player's health bar in-game, and are tied to accounts. They are obtained by accomplishing some task and contacting the developer (with the exception of the Administrator Badge). These tasks are very hard to complete, meaning that badges are quite rare, and show the experience of a player. Except for the Administrator Badge, badges are manually given to players by the developer. Obtainable Badges Obtainable Badges are badges that any player could get. They are usually very hard to achieve, however. Trophy Badge The Trophy Badge (called the Monthly Badge in the code) is awarded to players that are at least top 3 on the global leaderboard for a couple of days. This requires getting a lot of Score. Players with this badge are known to be very experienced, so it is very sought-after. The Trophy Badge is the most common badge. Youtuber Badge Значок Youtuber предоставляется игрокам, которые делают видео о Dynast.io. В частности, у вас должно быть не менее 100 подписчиков, не менее 3 видео на Dynast.io, в общей сложности не менее 15 минут контента на Dynast.io, и не менее 300 просмотров видео об игре. Этот значок, вероятно, дается, чтобы поощрить больше подверженности игре, и, следовательно, больше игроков. Administrator Badge Las insignias de administrador se entregan automáticamente a los administradores en un servidor. Es el único distintivo que no necesita que el desarrollador entregue manualmente. No está conectado a su cuenta y se pierde cuando se pierden los derechos de administrador. Se puede obtener fácilmente escribiendo "/ cmd auth dynast" en un servidor privado '''. Translator Badge The '''Translator Badge is awarded to players that translate the game to another language. This can be done by opening the Dynast.io Local Kit (https://bit.ly/2REZLx7), clicking "File" and then "Make a copy..." in the top left corner, making a new column, translating each line into that new column (make sure the translation is good!), clicking "Share" in the top right corner, copying the link, and pasting it into the "#translate-info" section of the Dynast.io Discord Server, along with what language it is. Unobtainable Badges Unobtainable Badges are badges that cannot be obtained by normal players. This is because the requirements to get it cannot be met. Developer Badge The Developer Badge is only owned by the developer. No other players have this badge. If a player has this, you can be sure they are the developer. Alpha Tester Badge The Alpha Tester Badge (called the Supporter Badge in the code) was given to players that helped alpha test the game. The players known to have this are: Mal, IDK PRO, Luka, Emma, ILucky and Soplo. Friend Badge The Friend Badge is an unused badge. Nobody has this badge, and its purpose is unknown. It is reserved for future use, whatever that may be. Gallery Delt6.PNG|The developer in-game with the Developer Badge. Delt5.PNG|A player with the Alpha Tester and Youtuber Badges. Delt2.PNG|Players with Translator Badges replaced with Friend Badges. (Note: These players do not have the Friend Badge. This is purely visual.)